


Just a little fun

by LuciaWilt



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Loki knew he was not “masculine” by Asgardian standards. He knew he had fine features with high cheekbones all framed by curly black hair; a very, VERY non-Asgardian quality. He knew he was lanky and pale. It did not help that Fandral, while appreciated, waxed poetic about Loki’s appearance, something he only did with the "fair maidens" he bedded on a nightly basis.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Just a little fun

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something slighly based off that vision scene in age of ultron for a while now so here it is! Merry Christmas haha!

The festivities were raucous and rowdy, as per usual with the Asgardians of the inner part of the city. That involved most of the warriors and palace workers, those that often were pushed to their limits; that’s why their ability to “let loose” as the Midgardians said was unparalleled. There was mead and roasts and large sums of bread; there was every sweet treat and meat pie in the Nine Realms. Not to mention it was quite late in the year. That just meant people were even more anxious to run about and allow themselves some leeway. 

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were no exception. Like clockwork; one could find the four fighters in the castle’s basements, drinking and partying and eating with the rest of the fighters and the workers. They were brothers in arms technically; so if anything, it would nearly be seen as an insult to them if those four did not show their wild faces. 

Not only did they show up each and every year, but so did the Thunder God himself. Thor would always galivant in a little late; some would even call it fashionably. Though no one could care less. He paraded around like the one and only person at the party that mattered. Man and women both acted like that was the truth. They nearly fell to their knees at Thor’s feet in supplication. 

Of course Loki who was standing in the far corner of the room nearest the staircase said he would never do such a thing to his older brother. He said he would never worship and kiss and adore; but he knew in his heart that was not entirely the case. 

At the moment Loki kept himself hidden more out of annoyance than anything else. He blinked and looked up again from the dagger he felt on his wrist underneath the black cloak he had put on before walking down the hundreds of steps to the cellar. Oh how annoyed he was, staring at Thor’s hulking golden body. Even his four foolish friends; they were all so big, so much older looking. Logically Loki knew he was not that much younger than the group, aside from Volstagg that was. They were all only a few hundred years older, yet Loki still looked like a little teen; as though he were just 16 mere Midgardian years. 

Loki knew he was not “masculine” by Asgardian standards. He knew he had fine features with high cheekbones all framed by curly black hair; a very, VERY non-Asgardian quality. He knew he was lanky and pale. It did not help that Fandral, while appreciated, waxed poetic about Loki’s appearance. It was quite clear that the blonde swordsman was enamored by the younger Asgardian prince. 

Loki himself… well Fandral was handsome, but he was not quite… big enough. He was not quite built enough, not enough beautiful golden hair and unwieldy strength. 

Standing next to his older brother, Loki felt small yet incredibly safe. He felt, for the first time in a while, that he liked his smaller frame and finer features. 

“It’s now or never.” Loki whispered to himself, rubbing his tired eyes. He probably should not have spent all that time in the library the morning before, well into the early mornings, but he could not do anything about it then. So he took a deep breath of courage and sauntered forwards. 

More than likely, very few people down in the cellar would recognize him. They were likely already too drunk and did not interact with the second prince enough on a daily basis to put two and two together. Nevertheless, Loki kept the hood of his jacket up. The rim of the opening refracted the lights of the candles ever so beautifully considering the onyx gems he had hand sewn into the fabric. Call him vain but he enjoyed how he looked in the material. That, and he liked how the light would play off his features; only making him seem more mature than he really was. 

Loki tried to saunter his bony hips beneath the long coat but he could only assume he looked like a fool. Keep up the confidence, he whispered to himself as he made his way to the drinks. Loki tried not to think of how he passed right by his older brothers table, how surely they could smell him if they were paying attention. 

Though little to the little gods knowledge, one ‘Dashing’ young man did catch on. He was quiet as he slipped out of his chair and walked to the drinks, his eyes never leaving the cloaked figure. 

Loki peaked out of the corner of his eyes, spotting a drunken stable keep wobbling back and forth right as he was handed a drink from a woman that seemed to give him a look saying she knew exactly who he was. Loki tried not to think about it, taking the drink with a nod before turning. 

And running straight into a solid chest. 

“My apologies.” He whispered, trying to make his voice sound a little different even though surely anyone could spot his dialect and accent; that of a royal. Keeping his head down, Loki made to move around the man, clearly it was a man, but he was stopped with a familiar hand grasping his chin. Slowly his face was lifted and then he met Fandral’s own drunken gaze with a flushed and shocked face. 

“I knew that was you darling. Your ability to enchant is unparalleled between all the realms; surely you did not think you could slip by me so quickly and unnoticed.” Fandral leaned forwards, much braver than he usually would be if he were to be around Odin, Thor, or even Frigga even though Thor was only a couple of tables away. “Does your brother know you are down here my prince?” Fandral’s breath was hot agains Loki’s ear, causing the younger of the two to shiver.

“No. He doesn’t need to know.” 

Loki’s biting response was only met with a hum as Fandral rubbed his nose against Loki’s cheek and his jaw. Yes it was definitely clear the swordsman was drunk. Loki however was enjoying the attention, even if it was not particularly the correct blonde; being held like this was like playing with the big kids. He hummed in his own throat and went to pull Fandral away towards one of the alcoves but when he had a hand around Fandral’s wrist and turned, Loki once again ran smack dab into a firm chest. This one was firmer; wider, and far more familiar to Loki. 

Before he was even able to look up or pull his hand away from Fandral, Thor’s giant hands were gripping his upper arms, tugging him along towards the alcove Loki had been headed for before. 

When his back, admittedly painfully, slammed against the warm stone wall Loki finally looked up. His big eyes, he knew they were extra watery from the smoke already; so the pain that shot through his spine only added to his appearance when he stared at his big brother. “Thor I-.”

“Loki you know you should not be here!” Thor whispered almost bitterly at Loki. The younger male flinched, shrinking back at the sound of Thor’s voice. He felt puny, tiny compared to him. 

Loki would keep silent about how wonderful that made him feel.

“I know I ju-.”

“Silence Loki. There can be no excuse for this. Hel, Fandral was about to take you. He is a nice warrior but a scoundrel of a man. Loki you must think before you do such things. This is why I wanted you to stay away longer; until you are ready for such an outing with us.”

It was like it went on and on, Thor’s admonishment of Loki. It made the younger of the two shrink further and further, eyes growing wetter and wetter, until he finally snapped. Loki pulled out of Thor’s grasp and threw his arms around the large shoulders. 

That had the god of Thunder freezing with his hands having moved to Loki’s fine waist. At this point, his black, jewel encrusted hood had been pushed back; exposing his tear stained face for a brief moment before it had been pushed into Thor’s neck. “I just wanted to be near you.” Loki sobbed, finally truthfully admitting to why he had in fact come to the cellar. 

Thor was puzzled for a moment before he pushed Loki closer to the wall, holding him up before pulling Loki’s face from the crook of his neck. His brother, so fine and fair, looked neigh breakable (even if that was far from the truth) with rosy cheeks and tearstained eyes. Thor could not help it as he pushed on of his large hands against Loki’s cheek, brushing his hair back.

In that moment Loki looked as he had a hundred years ago or so; when he was still begging Thor to cuddle him until he fell asleep, so he could keep the nightmares away. My big brother can destroy any terror, Loki had said. 

“That is all Loki?” Thor asked, referring back to what Loki truly desired having snuck into the basement. The black haired god nodded before Thor sighed and nodded as well. “Aye then. But no running off with Fandral. You are mine to keep Loki; safe and everything that entails.” Loki had no qualms with the rules for one of the first times in his life. He simply smiled, nodding happily as Thor guided him back to the table; their hands intertwined.


End file.
